Talk:Fiddlesticks/@comment-29984754-20160920150745/@comment-28977071-20160920183452
You can consider all bots to be just training grounds before you enter PvP (unless you have a bad ping, in such case I don't recommend you to enter PvP until you fix it- you just won't have fun). Really even the dumbest ideas can work in Coops. However it can still teach you rough basics of CSing (last-hitting minions), trading stances, retaliation trades, lvl powerspikes, poke, etc. Here are some common strategies, however bear in mind that even if something works against bots, the real humans won't be that brain-dead: * The bots'll recall once their drops to cca. 25%. Don't burn your abilities just to get'em there or you will waste your effort. Use a single ability (the one that you max first), autos (autoattacks) or minion aggro (especially cannon minion waves) for poke and poke enemy down, close above 25% limit. Once enemy is that low on , wait until you successfully open the combo, instantly all-in and collect free kills. If the bots start retreating earlier than before hitting 25%, don't chase'em unless you are "200%" sure to kill, they are just trying to maintain their distance and usually won't recall. * Try not to burn your abilities and resources to get CS, you should do that with autos most of the time. Also, never ever put all your abilities on cooldown, except for all-ins. * Against bots you will basically start with the thing called 'lane control'. You can abuse it by few situational strategies to declare lane dominance- zoning the enemy, slow pushing the lane or freezing it. There was a great video about it around, I'd highly recommend you to take a look at it (not necessarily a newbie stuff, but you'd get the basic notion). * Bots are quite good at scripted power-focus of a single player. However, if you see'em focus your teammate, the best response is often to instantly hard-engage on their carry (the squishier main damage dealer). The fact that they just used many of their abilities on your teammate, means that they have'em on CD (cooldown) for a short time and you are much less in immediate danger. This is called a retaliation trade and as bots are quite dumb to understand it, it usually leads to quadra+ for someone in your team. * Always keep your eye on champs' levels. Not only the stats scale cca. proportionally to square of your level, but having an extra ability at the given moment is a huge advantage. If you have it, look for an opportunity to abuse it. The most common powerspikes are lvl 3 and 6. * Try to bait abilities from your opponent by pretending to do certain offensive actions and then retreat instead. Bots tend to have mana problems because of mindless abilities spam. The bait also opens the time window of safe poke or engage for you. This is quite useful against your mentioned . * Don't overextend. Bots can pull out some good defensive plays with or with their own abilities. Sometimes it's worth to bait those spells from them in advance. They are also commonly known for letting their fellow bots wait for you in nearby fog of war, just to bait you into bad all-ins. * Abuse the brushes. This is especially effective against bot dummies. If the enemy follows you and you are flinching, always consider turning back and fight only once you've entered the brush. The surprise element (and the potential team gank) can be very powerful, it gives you a reaction advantage and makes setting up the combos easier as well. That said, we arrive to the last point: * Ward! Even if you are in PvE, vision is a powerful tool. Most of the time you shouldn't find yourself entering a brush that is not warded in advance. If you don't have vision inside, you could really regret getting in, even against bots and especially as a carry (unless you already know where all the other opponents are at that moment, but even as 1vs1, it will still be putting you in disadvantage). If you are approaching a dark brush, you usually want to cast a frontline ward. If you got your support, it is supposed to do that for you instead. The only limitation to this rule are your own ward limits. Plus, it leaves nice port hot-spots.